Enemy Territoy
by Vietta
Summary: Kadaj invades Healin Lodge, but not for Mother. Gift fic for insaneremnant of Tumblr.


The light was fading fast in Reno's bedroom as he prepared to turn in for the night. His room at Healin Lodge was small and neat, showing how little time Reno had spent in it. He slid under the sheets and stared at the ceiling, head too full of thoughts for sleep to hit him immediately.

He wondered where Tseng and Elena were, if they were safe, if they were even alive. It felt like it had been such a long time since he had been forced to abandon them in the Northern crater, long enough for them to be dead or worse.

As his eyes began to close, sleep fogging his worried brain, a different kind of fog slid into the room. It materialized near the door, a thin teen with moonlight hair and a haughty smirk stepping out of it. Emerald eyes surveyed the room, giving the man in the bed lengthy study before soft steps carried Kadaj deeper into enemy territory, bangs swaying over his face with every lilting step. He picked up the EMR laying near the bed and flicked it to life, smiling as electricity crackled along its length. The EMR was turned against its owner, a gloved hand covering the redhead's mouth as he woke with a scream.

Reno arched as electric pain flooded his mind, all thoughts focused on escaping the spine splitting agony thrust into his side. His struggles ceased and he slumped against the bed as the stimulus was removed, the glove over his lips gripping his jaw tighter. He looked up into cat-slit eyes that were gazing down at him, sparkling with cruel amusement.

"Hello, Reno." Kadaj purred at his prey. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You agree to cooperate and I won't shock you again."

Reno nodded, not fond of being tortured, especially not with his own weapons. That was just humiliating. The glove was peeled away from his face and he sat up, rubbing his side. "Yer Ma ain't here."

Kadaj twirled the currently lifeless EMR in his fingers. "I'm not here to get Mother back, not yet. It's too soon. She says I have to wait."

"Then why are you here?" Reno raised an eyebrow as he considered his chances of escaping the teen's clutches. They weren't high considering that Rude, his only back up, had taken Rufus to see his doctor and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow. He was on his own.

"Because I have… leftover memories of you." Sephiroth had had more than one encounter with the redhead and Kadaj had received those memories, along with others. Loz and Yazoo had similar memories about other people, memories Kadaj didn't have, but the other people in their memories were mostly dead and gone. Kadaj had been intrigued by the subject of some of his more vibrant memories for and thought, perhaps, if he was able to relive them in some way, his chances of being chosen by Mother would increase.

It was worth the effort to try.

Kadaj turned the EMR at Reno again, electricity once again sparking up its length. "If I can recreate the memory, I will be more like Sephiroth. That will make mother happy."

Gods, did Reno hope the memory was a pleasant one. "Okay? Where do I come in?"

"I'll show you." Kadaj flicked the EMR off and gripped Reno by the collar, tugging the man forward and smashing their lips together in a demanding kiss violent enough to bruise.

Reno's eyes widened as pouting lips consumed his, shock preventing him from immediately recognizing all that was wrong with the situation. As Kadaj slid into his lap, his EMR dropping to the floor, Reno felt his resolve to care about the consequences he would face flee his mind and he gripped the teen's hips, pulling him closer. They fought for dominance of the kiss, tongues and teeth locked in sensual battle as clothing was shed, the creaks of leather soon replaced by creaking bedsprings as they ground together, flesh on flesh. Skin was devoured by eyes, hands, lips, teeth, and tongue. Caresses that should have been tender were feral and rough, bringing pain with pleasure as they moved together in a carnal dance. They climaxed repeatedly until finally their stamina gave out and they collapsed against the bed in a sweaty tangle of limbs, the sheets twisted around them like vines.

Reno panted, Kadaj's breath tickling his neck as he came down from his high. The teen had already fallen asleep, his appetite well and truly sated. The scratches along his back stung as he tried to move into a more comfortable position, his progress impeded by the youthful body beside him and the sheets that seemed intent on tying him down. He gave up and lay back, sleep seducing his exhausted body into her arms, his last wakeful thoughts being hopes that the viper sleeping next to him wouldn't strike while he slept.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a fic for insaneremnant of Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy! (also, I'm kinda rusty at smut so I hope it isn't too lame ^.^)**


End file.
